


changing places

by Royalhenderson4



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalhenderson4/pseuds/Royalhenderson4
Summary: What if Bucky and Shuri switched places and had to find a way to Switch back before anyone finds out and before evil reeks havoc in Wakanda and the world





	1. the morning after

Last night was a blur to Bucky, he doesn’t remember what happened all that he remembers is somehow

He talked the princess into joining him for a night out on the town.

***

“Look all you do is sit in this lab and work day and night, all I’m asking is for you to do is have a little fun” said Bucky as he sat by her work station.

 

Shuri sighs “like I told you before, I have a lot of work that needs to be done before the deadline”

 

“okay I get that, but your work will still be here when you get back, for once I’m just asking for you to forget about work and live a little your only 24 once” he commented

 

Shuri put her fingers to her chin thinking about Bucky’s proposition, if she was being honest with herself she would come to realize that has never been out and acted like a regular 24 year old woman she has always put her work and Wakanda over her happiness, so she took Bucky up on his offer. “okay fine I’ll go with you tonight, only if we get back before it gets to late” she said as she looked at him

 

“don’t worry princess, I’ll have you back before the street lights come on” said Bucky as he snickered to himself

 

“you ass” quipped Shuri

 

“Okay don’t worry I’ll get you back at a reasonable time, just promise you’ll try to have a fun time tonight” he looked at her expecting her to promise him.

 

“fine I promise” she said as she went back to working on her invention.

***

Bucky smiled to himself as he remembered their conversation. He brought his hand to his head “what the hell happen last night” he thought to himself. He raised his head to look around and wondered how he ended up in Shuri’s lab.

 

“How did I get in here” Bucky said out loud to himself. He was taken back by the voice that came out of his mouth because it wasn’t his own. He started to panic “What the hell is going on here” exclaimed Bucky as he looked around the lab for a mirror

When he found one he was surprised to see shuri’s face, not his looking back at him.


	2. who are we

“This can’t be happening, this has to be a dream” to prove his theory bucky closed his eyes, counted to ten and open them to still see shuri’s face in the mirror. He started to panic. He couldn’t believe that he some how switched bodies with shuri 

“what the fuck is going on” he backed away from the mirror shaking his head. 

He decided to go find shuri to see if she knew anything about what happening to him or them as he came to realize that she had to be in his body since he was in hers, but before he could make his way to the exit he was stopped by someone entering 

“your highness, I’ve been looking for you all night where have you been” 

Bucky turns around to see Okoye standing behind him “Okoye what are you doing here”

The surprised must was evident on his face, because Okoye raised an eyebrow “ I asked where have you been last night your highness” 

“I was out with shur I mean bucky” he mentally slapped himself for almost messing up 

“ah yes your date with the white wolf” 

Bucky blushed at that statement “it wasn’t a date” 

“well whatever you call it, you shouldn’t have went without any protection” exclaimed a visibly upset Okoye 

“I had protection, bucky was looking after me” 

“I understand your highness, but what if something happened to you not saying white wolf isn’t capable of protecting you, what if he was the one to kill you” 

“what is that suppose to mean” asked bucky who offended by her accusation 

“I’m sorry, but you’ve seen his past, what he’s capable of” Okoye pointed out

“yes I’ve seen it, but it doesn’t mean he’ll turn against me against Wakanda”

“how can you be so sure, he killed your father he would have killed your brother if he had the chance”

“that wasn’t his fault he was being brainwashed to commit those atrocities” bucky pointed out 

“that doesn’t change the fact that he has blood on his hands T’challa should have killed him when he had the chance” 

“why Okoye, everyone deserves a second chance, isn’t that what T’challa is always saying how everyone deserves a second chance no matter their past” exploded bucky he didn’t mean to blow up on her, but he had had enough of her dragging his name through the dirt he knows what he knows what he has done he can’t even go to sleep at night without seeing the faces of those he murdered sometimes he even questions his second chance, but he knew for a fact he would never hurt T’challa or Shuri after everything they done for him. 

Okoye was taken back by bucky’s outburst, she was surprised because the princess has never talked to her like that before or defended anyone like she just did she wondered what was ggoing between the princess and the white wolf. As she made her way to the door she turned to bucky and said “just be careful” than she was gone leaving bucky to go over what was said.   
***  
“ssh ssh he’s getting up”

Shuri grumbled in her sleep after a few minutes her eyes fluttered open to find the village children gathered around looking at her when she sat up they ran outside laughing 

Shuri sat up and looked around wondering where she was, but before she could voice her concerns a woman walked in whom she didn’t recognize. 

“ah, your finally awake, I was wondering when you would come back to the living”

Shuri didn’t know what to say to this woman. After a few minutes of silence the woman started to worry “are you alright white wolf”

“white wolf what is she talking about” thought shuri as she wondered what was going on. 

She could see that the woman was waiting for a response, so she spoke “where am I”

“at home silly, you must have bumped your head, if you don’t remember coming home last night”

But shuri wasn’t paying her no mind she was wondering why her voice was so different she looked down at her hands to see one flesh and one metal 

“what the hell is going on” 

“are you sure your alright” the woman asked looking her up and down 

Shuri looked up at her “who are you”

“I am Kasi, I live down the river”

Shuri knew that Kasi was worried, so she decided to ask her about bucky well herself. 

“where’s shuri” 

“the princess is probably at the palace or her lab” 

“can you take me to her” 

Kasi wondered why she wanted to see the princess, but before she could voice her concerns someone beat her to it. 

“maybe I can be some assistants” 

Both shuri and Kasi turned to the doorway to see T’challa standing there 

“broth- I mean T’challa what are you doing here” 

T’challa raised an eyebrow “ I came to see you Mr. Barnes we need to talk” 

“good maybe he can tell me what’s going on” shuri thought excitedly 

Kasi excused herself from the room.

“it has come to my attention that you took my sister out on a date last night”

Shuri’s face went crimson “It wasn’t a date”

“well whatever you call it, I want to thank you for protecting her, but next time give me a heads up before you take her out, you should know its people who would love to see me dead and could use shuri as a pawn”

“I know T’challa, but shuri was taken care of”

“I know but what if you weren’t there I hate to thing what could happen” 

“what, you think shuri isn’t capable of protecting herself” said shuri as she folded her arms

“of course I do, but she hasn’t fought before and I don’t want her to get hurt” said a concerned T’challa

“hasn’t she trained with the dora milaje” bucky pointed out 

“yes, but that doesn’t mean she’s ready to fight”

“what does it mean, I think shuri is very capable of handling herself in a fight” shuri started to get frustrated with her brother its not enough when he treats her like a child, but calling her weak crossed the line. 

Seeing that bucky was getting frustrated T’challa started to wonder what was going on between him and shuri and why he was getting so defensive. 

“look T’challa can you take me to see shuri, its important” shuri knew she had to find bucky and figure out what’s going on and she wasn’t going to do that by arguing with her brother. 

But before T’challa could answer Kasi cut him off “sorry your majesty, but Nakia is here with the princess saying she must see the white wolf it’s urgent” 

Nakia and bucky walked in he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw himself staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said it will be longer hope you guys like it I have so many places this story could go


	3. together

Bucky and shuri stared at each other for hours neither knew what to say. They tried to wrap their minds around the fact that they were looking at themselves in someone else’s body they both thought it was dream, but they knew it wasn’t a dream because it felt to real. 

T’challa and nakia looked between the two than at each other wondering what was going on between those two. 

After a hours of silence shuri decided to say something “um, shuri I was just coming to see you we need to discuss my arm”

“oh yes, I was coming to discuss that with you as well” bucky was flabbergasted he couldn’t believe what he was seeing 

Still sensing his shockness shuri decided the best thing they could do was go to her lab and figure things out “shouldn’t we head back to your lab to look it over” 

“yes we should”

But before they could move towards the door T’challa decided to chime in “hold it right there”

They both stopped, glanced at each other than at T’challa

“me and nakia would like to know whats going on between you two”

“what do you mean” asked bucky who had the look of nervousness which T’challa picked up on 

“what I mean is that you two are hideing something and I would like to know what it is” T’challa folded his arms over his chest looking between the two of them 

Bucky opened and closed his mouth trying to figure what to say T’challa waited patiently but before bucky could say a word shuri chimed in

“T’challa I can promise you that there is nothing going on between me and shuri you have nothing to worry about” shuri was calmed to calm for bucky’s liking but what do you expect from a person who have tense conversation’s everyday 

T’challa looked at shuri “who said I was worried I’m just trying to figure why you decided to take her out last night or why your so defensive of her all of a sudden I’m just trying to figure out your motives as well” he stepped into her face 

“I can promise you I have no motives your majesty I was just helping out a friend “ she stared into his eyes as she said the last sentence 

“for your case I hope that’s all you were doing”

Seeing that things were getting heated between the two nakia decided to step between them and pushed them apart “Tchalla stopped this, this is uncalled for”

“why I’m just protecting my sister” as he was backing up he never took his eyes off shuri 

“we can see that, but there doesn’t need to have blood shade just calm down, breath and let these two go” 

He looked down at her aand saw the pleading in her eyes, so he decided to ;et them go “fine go, but just remember I have my eyes on you two” 

Bucky and shuri said their goodbyes and rushed out the door.

After a few minutes of silence nakia spoke up “what was that about” 

Still looking at the door where bucky and shuri disappeared through “there’s something going on between them two” 

“how do you know, maybe your just paranoid”  
“maybe or maybe not but something is going out and I’m going to figure out what” said a determined T’challa  
*****  
The ride to the lab was silent neither knew what to say or how to say it 

“so how are you” asked bucky who decided to break the tension between them but that was bad idea because shuri wasn’t having any of it 

“how am I jeez I don’t know I woke up in someone else’s body, my brother believes I can’t protect myself, and I watch myself being controlled by someone else how do you think I’m doing” shuri was frustrated and sometimes being sarcastic help her through things 

Seeing he hit a nerve he tried to defuse the situation “ look I’m sorry it’s not been easy for me either”

Shuri felt guilty for blowing up at him he didn’t deserve it “ look I’m sorry its just I can’t wrap my head around our predicament”

“hey it’s okay, but you have to keep your head, we have to fix this”

“what if we can’t fix this, what if we stuck like this forever” 

“don’t say that shuri you’re the only one who can I believe in you”

“what about Mr. Stark isn’t he a genius do you think he can figure something out” 

Bucky face fell he hadn’t seen Tony stark since the baron zemo incident he still hasn’t forgive himself for killing his parents and he knew for the fact that tony will never forgive him and can he blame him he was the main reason the avengers broke up and why his best friend and others were criminals running from the law 

Shuri saw the expression on bucky’s face she knew something wasn’t right between him and Tony but she didn’t know how deep it was and she wasn’t going to ask well at least not yet  
“no he can’t help us”

“okay I’ll figure it out just give me a couple weeks to figure it out I just hope I’ll figure out before people start to get suspicious”

“ha to late your brother and Okoye already think there is something going between us” 

“maybe that’s a good thing” 

“what” bucky was surprise by her answer not saying he didn’t like her which he did but he believed she deserved better especially someone with his past he didn’t deserve to be happy 

“come on bucky think about it we’ll be spending a lot of time together it would make sense for people to think we’re together so they wouldn’t think twice and we have time to switch back”

Finding no other way out of their situation he sighed “okay so what do we do until you come up with something”

“pretend to be each other” 

“are you crazy, I can’t be you you’re a genius I don’t understand what your talking about half the time how can I pretend to be you” he knew it was impossible to be her how was he suppose to pull that off 

“bucky listen I’ll be there with you it’s going to be okay”

He knew he should believe her but he just couldn’t “ what if your not there I can’t be you the only thing I know how to do is kill that’s all people see me as a killer” he didn’t know why he was bearing his heart to her but with everything going on it was good to get it off his chest. 

Shuri didn’t know how to take his disclosure she knew he killed people hell she saw his past but she never knew he viewed himself that way she never viewed him that way she saw a person who was confused and lost and just needed a friend “is that how you view yourself bucky”  
He was quiet for a while he didn’t know how he viewed himself. 

After a few minutes of silence he spoke “I don’t know sometimes I view myself as a relic from the past who lived past its time” 

The drive was silent no one said a word after the conversation.  
*********  
A figure walked through the shadows not making a peep he bowed before someone’s feet

“I take it your mission is complete” 

“yes the princess and the winter soldier has switched places just like you requested” 

“good soon we can make our move and wakanda and the world wouldn’t see whats coming people will remember the names killmonger and hydra” cackled the evil figure


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is my best chapter yet I hope you like it I enjoyed writing it

“how long is this going to take “grumbled bucky who had the urge to bang his head against the wall

“like I told you for the 100th time I need to know the chemicals in our drinks that made us switch bodies” 

“why don’t we go back to the bar and beat the hell out of the bartender until he tells us” he started to crack his knuckles picturing himself beating the guy to a pulp 

“we can’t do that”  
“why not” bucky was itching to do something, anything that would not include him sitting around being bored and beating up people would do that for him

She turned towards him and started laying out why they couldn’t go jump the poor defenseless man. “for starters he might not be the one who did this to us, two how would it look if the princess of wakanda and a guy who people still believe is a psycho killer jumps a bartender, how would that look to my family especially T’challa”

“Than what do you expect us to do huh be in each others body forever” that was the first time he snapped on her or anyone for that matter but he couldn’t help himself he was frustrated with everything especially with himself for letting this happen in the first place he was suppose to protect her but he couldn’t even do that right and to make things more complicated he was starting to have dreams, but they weren’t his they were hers and he only hoped she wouldn’t have his dreams. 

He calmed down after a few minutes “I’m sorry it’s just frustrating not knowing what to do”

“I know believe me I understand but instead of blowing up at each other we need to come up with a plan” she was calm, calmer than what he expected for a princess but I guess being royalty does that you he thought 

“look I’m going to run some more tests on our blood since your bored go do something productive”

“like what”

“you’re a princess now figure it out” she didn’t care what he did as long as he left her alone to work because she was two seconds away from strangling him. 

Figuring he wasn’t going to get anything else out of her he left the lab deciding to go walk around wakanda for a bit to see the sights he lived there for a year and he never seen the whole country

Everything was beautiful, the trees, the hills, the panther statue that sat in front of the palace “I wouldn’t mind staying here forever” he thought as he kept on walking away from the palace than his somber mood change as he remembered what led him here 

He knew Tony Stark and Steve were comrades hell they were best friends he knew when tony found out what he did he would attack him who could blame him he would attack the son of a bitch who attacked his Parents too he knew it pained steve to choose between him and tony it would be for anyone and to leave his shield behind and go on the run he never forgave himself for that in a way he hoped tony would have killed him so he couldn’t hurt anyone anymore especially so steve could be captain America again and for there to be the avengers no matter how many people say it wasn’t his fault it that they broke up he knew in his heart it was. 

He didn’t know how long he was walking or day dreaming for that matter until he heard someone run up behind him he turned around to see a girl with long black hair and what he would assume was tribe clothes on 

“your highness what are you doing out here”

He looked around to see he wasn’t by the palace anymore”

“where am I”

“the border tribe princess, you must have got loss coming from the palace”

He thought of something quick “ uh yes I seem to not be looking where I was going”

“you shouldn’t be out here alone especially with psycho’s around”  
“who are you”

“sorry for not introducing myself I’m Ashla I’m from the boarder tribe your highness I was just on patrol when I saw you walking like you were in a daze you should be careful you wouldn’t want anything to jump out on you” 

He didn’t know what to say to that especially with her being right about everything how could I be so stupid he thought 

“well I should give you a ride back to the palace”

Remembering what shuri said about doing what he wanted “hell I’m a princess now I’m going to enjoy this” he thought 

Bucky never had the luxury things in life the only thing he had the luxury of knowing was pain and ice 

“you know actually I would love to go around some more find something to get into”

“maybe you should go to this party tonight it’s going to be out of this world” 

He was hopeful at that the last time he went to a party was in the 40’s just before he was deployed he knew parties changes since then but one expect hasn’t and that was having fun. 

“I’ll like that so you’ll be my date”

Ashla laughed at that statement “actually your highness it would be an honor if you were my date” 

“it would be my pleasure” he never been on a date with a girl in long time especially when he became the winter soldier dating wasn’t on his list and the date shuri didn’t count they were friends 

“so I guess I’ll see you there”  
Realizing he didn’t know his way around he asked her where the party was 

“just look for the fireworks and loud music and you’ll find it” she headed back to the boarder while he headed back to the palace.  
*******************************  
It was night fall and Shuri was still working on their blood samples some of her assistants came in and were perplexed to see who they believed was the white wolf working in the lab 

“I’m surprise to see you in here white wolf” she turned around to see nakia walking towards her 

“I wanted to see if I can help shuri with an experiment” 

For a minute she forgot she was in bucky’s body especially when she’s in her element she forgets about most things. 

Nakia raised an eyebrow “I didn’t think you were the science and technology type”

“its a lot people don’t know about me a lot I don’t about myself” she whispered the last sentence but nakia heard it but she chose not to speak on it 

“so where is shuri”

“I have no idea, but I’m sure she’s fine”

Nakia was alarmed at the statement “you mean she’s not here with you”

“no she’s a big girl she can handle herself” shuri was getting frustrated with everyone thinking she was a damsel in distress who needs someone to protect her all the time 

Seeing she struck a nerve nakia decided to calm the situation down  
“I know she can handle herself but knowing T’challa he wouldn’t see her that way he still see her as his little sister”

“Well shouldn’t that change she’s 24 she’s not a little kid anymore she can make her own decisions”

“she can but its never okay to be to safe but can I ask you a question”

“sure”

“what’s going on with you and shuri”

“what do you mean”

“I mean, the way you defended her against T’challa make it seems you are more than friends”

“there could be something going on, but nothing to intent”

“what does that mean”

“we are just friends if anything is or will go on with us is her call not mine” she went back to working on the samples whiles nakia left confused more than ever deciding to keep an eye on the both of them  
********************  
Bucky didn’t know how he did it but he snuck out of the palace without being caught, he knew he had to be careful especially where shuri is concerned so he decided to spend a couple of hours at the party than leave especially if word got back to the royal family that the princess was acting wild at a party that was not good for her image

“so you made it”  
“yeah” 

“well come join us” Ashla grabbed bucky’s hand and dragged him into the party 

The music was blearing from the speakers, people were either dancing, standing around talking, making out, or drinking what he presumed what he thought was beer in red cups 

Yeah parties have changed since the 40’s 

“don’t worry I told everyone to put their phones away so no pictures will be circulating of you at this party”

He was relieved “thanks” he took the drink from her hand 

They spent the whole night getting to know each other “so tell me what’s it like being a princess, living in a palace, security everywhere, being the smartest person in the world”

“its not all what its cracked up to be” he took another swig of his beer 

“oh I beg to differ, so um not to get in your personal life what’s going on between you and your brother’s friend”  
“oh bucky we’re just close friends” 

“oh well I thought you guys were a couple”

“we’re farther from that” he took another sip from the cup as he started to feel tipsy 

“so your single”

“single as a bird”

Next thing he knew he felt her lips upon his he started to kiss her back but remembered where he was and who body he was in. he jerked away from her 

“om my gosh I’m sorry” Ashla tried to apologize but bucky wasn’t having it he dropped the cup and ran out the door.  
********************  
Shuri was finishing up on her experiment when T’challa busted in her lab 

“white wolf have you seen my sister” he was frantic something must be wrong 

“no what happen” she started to get frantic and there was so many things that would make her scared and something happening to one of her friends was on top of that list 

“she’s not answering her phone and no one had seen her have you seen her”

“not since earlier” she pulled out her phone and called him which went straight to voicemail 

“bucky where are you”


	5. Authors note

Hey guys writing this story has been a lot of fun but you know when you get writers block and you don't know where your going with a story well that's my predicament so I decided to stick with one shots for now until I feel ready to write a actual full story still love winter princess fandom don't get me wrong I can spend a whole day reading about Bucky and shuri but writing about them is another story but keep a look out I might be writing something for winter princess week like I said it will be a one shot hope everyone likes it peace ✌

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic I hope everyone loves it thanks to everyone who reads it I hope its not to bad I know its short but I promise the next chapters will be longer give feed back please


End file.
